Monster Rancher: The Mystery Dawns
by StormBreaker30
Summary: Before Genki, before Holly, before the Phoenix, Muu or the monsters themselves even existed... a group of friends on a distant world accidentally forged the link that would save their descendents. This is their story.


Long ago...before Genki... before Holly...before the monsters themselves came to be... things were much simpler. A peaceful, somewhat primitive world. With no Moo and no Baddies the ruler of the Eastern Continent, King Avris had little to concern himself with, except for the latest famine. While not serious just yet it could become so without careful consideration. The King closed his eyes and rubbed his temples before returning his attention to the scroll in front of him.

_Cooperative Census_. A droll title for a depressing document. The Cooperative was essentially a large village whose sole export was the produce that they grew. Emphasis on grew because in the last 3 months this latest drought has devastated their crops. They barely have enough to feed themselves let alone to send to the rest of the kingdom. As the evening sun poured in through the beautiful stained glass behind his throne the king notice a glint of metal from behind a pillar at the far side of the room. Rather than be fearful Avris merely nodded silently.

The glint belonged to Fredrick his loyal bodyguard, who despite being a giant of a man, could move as silent as a breeze. At the heed of hos king Fredrick stepped from behind the pillar and approached. "You have need of me my lord?" the knight spoke while kneeling. The king briefly took stock of the man before him. Fredrick was adorned with some of the finest armor in the land... second only to the Kings own. A short, blue plume crested the helmet he now held respectfully under his right arm. Circular insignias covered most of the pauldrons with a red stone at their center.

Most notable was the massive great sword sheathed on his back. Nearly as tall as the average man Frederick could wield it easily due to his massive frame. The king smiled at his friend."How many times have I told you... within these walls... you may refer to me simply as Avris. After all you knew me well before I had this crown." Fredrick relaxed a bit and stood. "I apologize my kin... I mean Avris. Old habits die hard."

"True.." The king said with a smirk, "At least it's a noble one. I do prefer it to some that you had in your youth...such as putting sap in my coinpurse?" Fredrick quicky stifled a laugh as the image of Avris, at the time only a boy, fumbling to pay for a loaf of sweetbread from a visiting merchant and having to peel apart the sticky coins. "Didn't a certain nickname arise from that event?" the knight said slyly. It was the king's turn to look embarrassed. "Don't you dare." He said in a mockingly stern voice.

Avris paused for a moment before sighing. "As much as I enjoy catching up with you my friend... there is a matter I would like you to tend to." Regaining his composure as quickly as only a man-at-arms can, Fredrick snapped to attention. There was a loud clang of steel on steel as he slammed his right gauntlet against the left side of his breastplate. "Yes my king!" Fredrick shouted. Avris nodded in response. "I need you to go to the western village of Orthan. An alchemist by the name of Maythin believes he's found a solution to our problem. I just hope its not too late." "At once my king!"

He hurried out of the throne room, but not before half whispering "Or should I say...Sticky Prince." This time the king did get genuinely flustered, mainly because Frederick had said it while the door to the throne room was halfway open. "You had better leave before I have you thrown in the dungeon...and this time the actual dungeon and not an empty wine cellar!" The kings voice trailed off as an elderly man poked his head around the door. The man glanced at Fredrick who simply continued on his way. "Is everything alright my king?" he said as he entered.

A long, dark blue robe marked him as the king advisor. "Nothing to worry about Garen. Just a bit of humor between friends." The king waved, dismissing the concern. "Am I correct to assume Fredrick is on his way to Orthan?" A questioning smile stretching his gaunt face. "Yes. I just hope the rumors are true." In the distance a horse whinnies as they both share a solemn glance. In one of the upper towers a much more cheerful face looks out towards the stable and sees Fredrick preparing to leave. "Finally. Todays the day!" Eliyana whispered to herself. Glancing one last time around her bedchamber to ensure everything was ready she sighed.

"Hopefully I'll be allowed to cone back... maybe dad will just lock me in that wine cellar for a week...I hope." Her smile dropped. To take her mind off her worry more than anything she checked her satchel for the third time. She had a small journal, a pen an inkwell, some fire twigs, a weeks worth of rations, some cheese and dried berries. Absently she took a berry, savoring the tart flavor. [Ok. Focus. Everythings packed and ready. Now to check...]. Her thoughts trailed off as she glanced out the window again...this time toward the back of the stables and say her attendant waving to her, signaling all was ready.

Waving back Eliyana hurried out of her chambers and made her way down while doing her best to avoid prying eyes. Once she reached the stables her attendant helped her change in one of the store rooms out of her light blue court dress and into a dark green/brown riding outfit complete with a bluish grey cloak. "You look like your trying to hide." Fayla said with a huff. "I am trying to hide." Eliyana responded. "Exactly. One trying to hide shouldn't look like they are trying so hard." She clicked her tongue. Criticizing her charge would normally be frowned upon, but she had taken care of the young woman since childhood.

Fayla was almost a second mother to her so it was only roght to scold her on occasion. "I know your worried... I'll be fine...and once he realizes that I'm not some sparrow in a cage...maybe..." Eliyana blushed and shook her head to refocus. "I will return...and everything will be right at last." Fayla ushered them out and to one of the stalls. Inside was a large jet black stallion, well groomed and with bright, intelligent eyes. "How are you today Dullahan?" Eliyana cooed at him. The horse let out a soft whinny in response, leaning his head over the stall door to nuzzle her. "You'd better get going."

Fayla said while opening the stall door and finishing getting the tack in place. A moment more and the young woman was mounted up and ready to go. A final nod the her attendant and she set off after Fredrick, staying a fair distance back to avoid detection. [This is it. I'll either prove myself a worthwhile companion...or a fool with romantic aspirations] Eliyana thought to herself before setting the reigns and giving Dullahan a gentle nudge with her left foot. None of then could have possibly known how important this journey would turn out to be or how it would shape their world for centuries to come.


End file.
